Champions
by teenagesuperheroes
Summary: What happens if you wake up ? And it surprises you that you woke up because your suppose to be dead. What happens when you wake up and realize you are no longer human? What would you do? Would you test out the abilities given to you or would you seek revenge on the man who killed you.
Before I continue I must tell you the beginning, the origin of how we came to be. Of how we became legends, worriers of a different kind.

Before we continue I have to tell you about the day we died.

Robbie's pov:

It began as a field trip to Meta-tech corporations. A self proclaimed world revolutionary engineering conglomerate working with edgy new tech.

Why a school for the creative arts issued a mandatory field trip to a science building still boggles my mind.

Guess it was fate. Or bad luck.

There were six of us.

The goth

The musician

The actor

The air head

The pretty girl

And me the dunce.

We were all friends. Well to be more accurate they were all friends and I was their verbal ,and sometimes physical on account of the goth, punching bag.

After a half hour drive the bus pulled into a parking lot across the street from the building. As we shuffled out unenthusiastically I took note of the gigantic building before me. Oblivious to the life changing events that are to unfold us ill fated six.

After crossing the streets all 58 of us were then led into a lavish loft waiting room. It was the size of two caffe's. Three receptionist desks placed randomly from each-other each sectioned off in its own little cubicle, kind of like a bank.

Mr. Sikowitz walked to the nearest desk. After a few mumbles some chuckling and awkward flirtatious wink from our eccentric teacher to the receptionist returned with a bright smile.

"Don't worry children someone will come to start the tour shortly" his voice boomed catching all the students and administrators attention.

This news sparked agitation in a certain goth. "Person better hurry up" she growled clinching her pair of scissors" "calm down jade" Tori said in a bored expression. After her and Jade became best friends all of a sudden she became less frightened of Jades 'Jadeness'.

Actually the entire group kind of shifted, Tori, Cat, and Jade became best friends. Beck and Andre became best friends, and I was still the subject of everyone's ridicule.

15 minutes passed and a very important looking women entered from an elevator to the far right. "Hollywood arts, right this way for your tour". Mr. Sikowitz lead us in her direction and we began.

We first were lead to the office section. Where employees sat at cubicles filing and sending off important documents, we started off with the boring stuff. One 15 minute break and a trip to the mailing room later we found ourselves in what our tour guide liked to call it 'the heart of the business" it was one of the largest rooms and the most busiest.

There were a plethora of scientists working on unfinished projects. Advanced robotics

Hung on assembly lines that zipped through the room , sparks flew as lab coat men and women hurried everywhere. In all honesty being a senior in a high school that had nothing to do with robotic engineering I felt intimidated, as I'm sure my fellow classmates also shared my feeling.

"The heart of the business where we take believed science fiction and make it a reality. And now it is your pleasure to meet the head CEO of Meta-tech corporations and leading scientist Professor Myaki" a comically short Asian man in a white lab coat appeared, hands behind his back.

It took Tori inconspicuously punching Jades back to stop the goth from laughing at the professor, but she couldn't stop the chuckles that past from distant students in the group.

"Hello, welcome to my baby" he said with a humble smile. "When I was a small child I was gifted and cursed with the desire to achieve great things, I wanted to create things only thought to exist in movies and a graphic novels. I wanted to change the world utterly! But I was met with an opposing ideology, impossibility. My father died at 45 unmotivated, skeptical of my work. Everyone I came into contact with tried to change my mind, constantly reusing the word 'impossible'. When I was excepted by MIT for my anti-gravity chamber some grew to believe me to have hope for me, but alas I was still met by skeptics. And when my goal upon entering MIT was to successfully achieve molecular transmission or simply put teleportation I was deemed the neighborhood mad man by town" he chuckled slightly which was followed by light laughter from the crowed excluding us not even Cat.

Now Im not sure if this were true but I feel like we were aware of the events that were going to play out in the next few minutes. Call it a hunch but when evaluating that entire day, from the moment we entered Hollywood arts to the very moment the windows above us shattered being hit with a blaze of bullets, I noticed that all of us: Me, Tori, Jade,Beck,Cat,Andre have been sorta gloomy stand offish toward each other. It's been raining lately but it seemed like today was more cloudy as if it were a cosmic foreshadow. Everything still happened as it would normally, I still had Rex, Jade was still a gank, and everything still seemed to revolve around Tori's life, but it seemed like we were all monotoned about it as if we were exhausted.

The events played out like this. As Professor Myaki was finishing up his speech shots were rapidly fired above us. Like something out of daredevil a clan of armed ninjas flipped through immediately aiming their guns at us. Behind flipped a more intricate villain. He wore a black tattered cape which formed into large high neck color covering the bottom half of his black triangular helmet which resembled a dragon, visor gleaming in the light. The only way I could describe him is like this , please don't laugh, he looked like an anime power ranger come to life.

We were located in the middle of the room. He and his clan like black tar dripping descended from the roof toward us keeping us all herded in the center with their guns.

Mr. Myaki was especially gunned down, they made sure to add a knife to his throat just so he could feel nice and terrified.

The man in black jumped right in the middle of the captured crowd and the gunned down scientist. He swiftly moved to Professor Myaki, he hunched over down to level with the scientist, his arms cocked back like a lunatic.

"Where is it Myaki, tell me now and I won't kill that many people" he said fast as if he's said it before as if routine.

We were all shocked with fear non of us said a thing even Jade was quiet. Sikowitz on the other hand was too fascinated by our capturers attire. Even in the most pressing of times Sikowitz still remained animated and quirky.

"Okay yes I know we might die but come on I can't be the only one who thinks his suit is cool" he whispered toward us. I mentally agreed with him, it was definitely high tech, the subtle armor under the cape looked like fabric stitched stylishly with the rest of his battle suit.

"I'll never tell you, you bastard" Professor Myaki denied defiantly. It was that moment that I groaned because this scientist was going to get us killed, and it s

was this moment that the man pulled a black handle from his belt. With a futuristic hiss a blade materialized.

"Myaki listen man are you that sick as to let a super powered psychopath kill all of these high school students because your too stubborn ? Come on man" this guy kind of reminded me of Arnold friend from 'where are you going where have you been'.

"He even has a cool sword, when did terrorist get cool swords" Sikowitz whispered, his comical whimsy completely different from our very serious fear.

The man turned to his men "why don't you guys rattle me up some hostages with attitude to coerce the bill-headed scientist huh?" His men followed accordingly.

His men rushed to the crowd, from all of gloom that I've built up describing this horrible event I'm pretty sure you can put together that we were the misfortunate six hostages.

They grabbed us and brought us over to where the professor was, Jade was silently not silently cursing the professor.

"Tell me where it is or-well hold up" the man in black snapped his fingers and one his men shuffled over to his side. "That one" he said pointing at Beck like a child picking out ice-cream toppings.

The lifted his ak-47 toward Beck and began to unload a clip all over his body. Becks shredded lifeless body fell to the floor, his hair floppy in his eyes as he dropped.

This was met with cat and others in the crowd to scream hysterically, Tori to faint and me to throw up.

"Well what was the point of the cool sword if you were just going to use a gun" Sikowitz mumbled under his breath, still unaffected by the seriousness that has taken over this scene.

"Okay fine! Fine ! You stick monster, it's in the underground facility locked up in a protective case room b23" the professor admitted in defeat.

"Glad you can see things my way" the man said before fazing into nothing.

Suddenly after 5 minutes he appeared in the same spot.

"Could you kill another one please" he asked the man who mercilessly killed Beck. The rise his gun again this time at Andre who began begging for his life. The man began firing while Andre was in mid-plea.

"So I checked B23 and it wasn't there, what the fuck Myaki, how could you. Now two innocent people have died on your account".

At this moment my emotions were still, I just saw two people I care about die in cold blood. I was terrified and fascinated all in one. What could it be that's got this guy so bent. Why the hell won't Myaki give this guy what he wants. Most importantly am I going to die. I grimaced because I didn't like the obvious answer.

"I'm sorry B24, B24 I made a slip up, ugh you bastard, you sick bastard" the professor began to cry and grunt as if he had a horrible stomach ache.

The man then fazed back out again. After another 5 minutes later the man came back a floating red orb above his hand.

"And this was a success, good job everyone" he said with joyous tone. With a click of the bracelet on the mans wrist the red orb disappeared into it.

"Well now you all don't have to worry about any one else dying…well except" he wafted hands toward us who remained alive next to Myaki. The man who killed both of my friends then lifted his gun toward me, Cat, Tori, and Jade.

Before I could begg, plead. Before I could feel the butterflies of knowing I'm about to die, before any of the girls could shriek, the man had already pulled the trigger.

It hurt a hell of a lot. Before I blacked out the man said something that causes a lump in my throat today.

"Had to finish what I started right? Right?", and with that I began drifting from the living.

 **Hey so what did you guys think review and tell me. Thx**


End file.
